coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7226 (10th December 2009)
Plot Simon tells Peter and Leanne about the row between his two grandads. Ken moans to Deirdre about George and how he's spoiling Simon but Deirdre has little sympathy. Sally chides Kevin when he forgets their wedding anniversary but Kevin points out they can't celebrate two wedding anniversaries every year. Carla tells Hayley that the factory girls need to work harder if they're to remain in business. Dev meets Bernie at the golf club and is surprised to see his children Aadi and Asha in the back of Matt's car. Matt explains that he's engaged to Sunita. Dev's shocked. Carla receives a letter from Tony in prison. Dev calls to see Sunita. She apologises for not telling him about her engagement. Dev's secretly put out but puts on a brave face. Kevin gets out the Christmas decorations. Sally pulls out a fairy which Rosie made when she was four. Rosie's mortified. Ken holds a meeting in the Rovers to protest about the new bar. When Peter hears about it he storms into the Rovers and tells Ken exactly what he thinks of him. Peter announces that he and Simon won't be spending Christmas with the Barlows. Ken's gutted. Cast Regular cast *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Carla Connor - Alison King *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride (Uncredited) Guest cast *Bernie Sayers - Jennifer Hennessy *Matt Davis - Christopher Colquhoun Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Bookies *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *4 Drapers Mill Apartments, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *Greenside Golf Club *7 Meadow View, Bramhall - Kitchen, hallway and exterior Notes *First appearance of Sunita Alahan since 1st February 2006. *First appearances of Aadi and Asha Alahan since 1st February 2006 and first appearances of Zennon Ditchett and Tanisha Gorey in the respective roles, taking over from triplets Hannah, Harris & Ria Ahmed. This episode was also the first credited appearances of both characters. *The scenes at 7 Meadow View, Bramhall were filmed at 7 Godfrey Road in Salford on 5th October 2009. *''TV Times'' synopsis: After receiving so sympathy from Deirdre over the planned bar, Ken stages a protest meeting in the Rovers; Dev is surprised to see his twins in Matt's car; and Carla cancels Christmas. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,570,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2009 episodes